Raindrops
by Iris Musicia
Summary: Kitty's lounging by the poolside when Kurt - and an unexpected rainstorm - pop in. My first songfic! Kurtty. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: Seriously. I don't own the X-Men. It's stupid that someone would think I did.**

**A/N: This songfic is inspired by chapter 6 of my other story, **_**Phantom and Feline**_**, so if you notice similarities, chill.**

**Raindrops**

Kitty Pryde, a student at the Xavier Institute, was relaxing by the poolside with her iPod playing at dusk. It was during the summer, a few days before the beginning of August, and pretty much everybody at the Institute was away, visiting family, at sleepovers, summer camps, or whatever. The sun was setting quickly, but Kitty took no notice.

_Hold my hand let's chase the sun,_

_We both know some things we've done._

She was fantasizing about Kurt. She really, really liked him. Pretty much ever since she had arrived at the Institute, there was just something about him that was so _cute_.

_Nothin' feels that real without you,_

_Wanna learn so much about you._

Kurt teleported down as Kitty was losing herself in her daydreams of Kurt confessing undying love for her. He looked at Kitty, laying sprawled on a deckchair, eyes closed and a smile on her lips. He smiled and went over.

_Shinin' star I've seen your face,_

_Everythin' falls into place._

He tapped Kitty on the shoulder and her eyes flew open, startled, then she saw Kurt and blush rose in her cheeks. Kurt knew that she was blushing because she had been thinking about him. He smiled widely, making Kitty blush even more furiously.

_Nothin' else seems to matter._

Kitty suddenly didn't care that she was supposed to be inside, eating dinner. She would eat later. Kurt started to say something, but was interrupted by Kitty.

_Feel so lonely,_

_Won't you show me,_

_Where I need to be?_

"I'm lonely out here. Why don't you join me?" Kurt looked as if he was thinking for a minute, then said yes. Just as he replied, the dark sky opened up and rain pelted them.

_Feels like the raindrops on my skin,_

_You reach me somewhere deep within._

_You make my body come alive._

Kitty squealed and laughed, Kurt laughed too when he looked down and saw he looked not unlike a wet cat. Kitty's laughs faded slightly until it was just her grinning and looking at Kurt. He was confused a bit until she leaned in closely, her face just an inch from his.

_I'll whisper things you never knew,_

_Can't believe that tonight I'm here with you._

"_I love you_," she whispered. Kurt was stunned. He reached one hesitant hand up and put it on Kitty's wet cheek. He leaned in closer until the tips of their noses touched. They were still staring into each other's eyes when Kitty reached her hand up and put it on Kurt's cheek. Their lips met in a soft, wet kiss.

_You make my body come alive._

_See it burning in my eyes,_

_Don't want words,_

_Don't want the lies._

Kurt pulled back after a moment and searched Kitty's smoldering eyes. There was definite, unrestrained love for him there.

"Kätzchen, I—" Kurt was silenced by Kitty's lips.

_Missing more that what is spoken._

_Promises always get broken._

Kitty's eyes held not only love for Kurt, but sadness that he was 'taken' by Amanda.

"Kätzchen, I can't. I'm viz Amanda," he whispered, not knowing Kitty was crying because of the raindrops streaming down her face as well as tears.

"You promised yourself to her. Break your promises." Kitty murmured.

_Feel so lonely,_

_Won't you show me,_

_Where I need to be?_

Kurt looked astounded for a minute, then realized Kitty was sincere. He smiled slightly.

"I'll see vat I can do," and he kissed Kitty again, with passion.

_Feels like the raindrops on my skin,_

_You reach me somewhere deep within,_

_You make my body come alive._

_I'll whisper things you never knew._

"_I love you too, Kätzchen_," Kurt murmured into Kitty's neck. She smiled into his wet indigo hair.

_Can't believe that tonight I'm here with you,_

_You make my body come alive._

_Feels like the raindrops,_

_Feels like the raindrops, raindrops._

_Feels like the raindrops,_

_Feels like the raindrops on my skin._

Kurt's hands roved and came to a rest, one on her cheek, the other on her hip. Kitty placed her hands on the back of Kurt's head and the small of his back, tilting her head to deepen their kiss, rain still pouring down on them.

_You reach me somewhere deep within._

_You make my body come alive,_

_I'll whisper things you never knew,_

_Can't believe that tonight I'm here with you,_

_You make my body come alive._

Kitty pushed Kurt down so she was resting over him, still kissing. Who cared about the rain?

_Feels like the raindrops,_

_Feels like the raindrops, raindrops._

_Feels like the raindrops,_

_Feels like the raindrops, raindrops._

_Feels like the raindrops on my skin . . ._

** My first real songfic! Song used is **_**Raindrops**_** (surprise, surprise) by Stunt. Please review!**


End file.
